Sexy Game
by kyumin203101
Summary: You wanna play sexy games with KyuMin ? lets plays guys


Sexy Game

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genreswitch-oneshoot-gs-kyumin

Gidhae Jhowa Lets Goo ~~~

Malam yang panas sedang terjadi di dalam sebuah restoran mewah nan elegan sepasang kekasih tengah hikmat menikmati hidangan makam malam meereka. Sang namja dengan pakaian yang luar biasa seksi dengan menggunakan kemeja putih berliris biru serta celana slimfeet yang melekat indah pada tubuhnya yang luar biasa gagah. Sang yeoja juga tidak mau kalah dengan dress hitam ketat tanpa lengan berhasil membungkus tubuh sintal nan seksinya dengan begitu menggairahkan malam ini. Suasana makan malam ini berjalan dengan baik pada harusnya, tetapi kalau kalian lebih jelas melihat bahwa di dalam restoran ini kalian tidak hanya bisa melakukan kegiatan makan, tetapi kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan "mari makan" yang sesungguhnya.

Kita liat saja pasangan kita ini sang namja yang bernama kyuhyun sedang asik menggagumi betapa seksinya sang kekasih lee sungmin. Sebenarnya tidak hanya dia liatlah seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk makan hidangan yang sebenarnya. Hingga sura kyuhyun memecahkan suasana

"sayang apa kau tidak bosan?

"bosan? Tidak biasa saja, memanngnya kau bosan?"

"sebenarnya iya, bagaimana kalau kita main game?"

"shiro aku pasti kalah lagian kenapa harus main game disaat kita tengah makan"

"tenang dulu, kau pasti tidak menyesal kalau ikut main game ini"

"memangnya game seperti apa? Aku jadi penasaran"

"begini kita bermain lempar dadu yang bertulis jujur atau tantangan. Apabila kau mendapatkan tulisan jujur kau bisa menanyakan sesuatu dan harus dijawab jujur oleh pasangan mu, tetapi kalau kau menerima dadu tantangan kau mesti siap juga melaksanakan tantangan dariku, seru kan?

"sepertinya perlu kita coba, ayo kita main"

Permainan lempar dadu ini mulai dimainkan dengan tenang. Dimulai dengan kyuhyuun yang melempar dadunya. Dia mendapatkan tulisan jujur dan sungmin pun mulai melancarkan aksi bertanya nya

"apabila aku sebuah buah? Buah apakah aku? Dan bagaimana kau memakan ku?" sepertinya mari bertanya jujur kali ini agak sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun menyungginkan smirk tampanya dan menjawab tepat di mata sungmin

"mudah, kalau kau sebuah buah kau adalah buah persik yang matang"ujar kyuhyun dengan suara rendah lirih akan nafsu

"dan kau benar-benar terazat lezat,manis dan memabukkan. Aku akan membuka mu dengan ibu jariku dan mengambil sari mu yang manis dengan lidah terampilku dan mengecap, menghisap pelan-pelan inti mu yang lembut dan padat sampai semua cairan sari mu memenuhi mulutku dengan rasamu yang luar bisa nikmat". Mata kyuhyun benar-benar seksi dan menyiratkan akan sensualitas yang luar biasa. Deskribsi buah persik dan bagaimana cara memakanya membuat sungmin merasa tergoda.

Entah bagaimana kaki sungmin yang dibawah meja sudah mulai tidak tenang dan tertutup rapat seolah-olah dia sedang menyembunyikan sang buah persik tadi. Sungmin menyilangkan kakinya seolah dia juga mendamba untuk disentuh,dibelai dan dikecap.

"giliranmu sekarang sayang'' seru kyuhyun santai tanpa memikirkan keadaan sungmin akibat perkatanya tadi. Sungmin menggambil dadu dan melemparkannya dengan lemah lembut ke atas meja. Kata tantangan lah yang pertama kali menyambut pemangan mata sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya mulai memilih tantangan apa yang cocok untuk melengkapi malam mereka ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin permainan ini menjadi oermainan yang mainstream.

"ambil tangkai buah ceri dengan bibirmu. Suapi buahnya pada pasangan yang ada di depanmu ini hanya dengan menggunakan mulutmu, lalu buatlah simpul dengan tangkai buahnya dengan bibirmu. Dan intinya dilarang menggunakan tanggan. Ayo lakukan manis''

Sungmin merona dibuatnya tidak tahu kah kyuhyun bahwa dia juga sudah mulai basah semejak kejadian buah persik tadi. Tapi dia tidak mau curang dengan begitu dia memanggil seorang waiter untuk memesan sepiring cheri yang masih utuh lengkap tangkainya. Sambil menunggu waiters entah mengapa sungmin ingin mencium bibir kyuhyun yang kelihatan memanggilnya.

"woow sabar sayang bukan ini tantangannya, tunggulah pesanan cerimu tiba''. Tidak lama ceri itu sampai ke atas meja mereka. Sungmin mulai mengikat rambut panjanngnya agar tidak menghalangi pekerjaannya. Lalu dengan bantuan kyuhyun yang mengangkat piring keatas agar dia dengan mudah memasukkan buah ceri kedalam mulutnya,

Sungmin menyipkan buah ceri tersebut ke dalam pipinya dengan memberi isyarat jari telunjuk pada kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"kemarilah". Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah sungmin untuk mendekat. Sungmin meletakkan tangganya di sisi muka kyuhyun dan mendekatkan mulut kyuhyun ke mulutnya.

"ceri ini memang untukmu sayang, tetapi pertama-tama kau harus menemukannya dulu"

Sungmin mulai membuka mulutnya dan mendorong serta menarik kembali ceri itu di dalam mulut kyuhyun. Mereka saling membelit lidah untuk mendpatkan ceri itu. Kyuhyun juga sudah mulai melancarkan keahlian lidah nya dalam berciuman dan pada akhirnya dia mendaptkan ceri itu. Sungmin mulai menjalankan tugas keduanya membuat simpul pada tangakai ceri. Kyuhyun mengigit buah ceri tesebut dan sungmin mulai membuat simpul pada tangkai ceri di mulut nya. Dan viola sungmin telah berhasil membuatnya dan dia menunjukkan simpul itu tepat di tengah giginya

"ah ternyata buah ceri tidak senikmat buah persik, aku jadi ingin buah persik sekarang" ujar kyuhyun jail sambil mengerlikan matanya pada sungmin. Sungmin sudah mulai merona. Dan akhirnya kyuhyun menariknya untuk keluar dari restoran tersbut setelah membayar makannan meraka.

Mulai memasuki mobil yang sudah diparkirkan di area khusus untuk orang beuang tebal. Kyuhyun mulai memakan lagi mulut sungmin. Keduanya mulai telibati ciuman yang panas saling memakan bibir pasngan. Tangan kyuhyun juga sudah mulai melucuti dress sungmin dengan menurunkan zipper di bagian belakangnya dan terpampanglah dada sungmin yang luar biasa kencang

"aku sudah ingin memakan buah persik dari tadi jadi sekarang biarkan aku menikmatinya" denga selesainya perkataan kyuhyun dia mulai melancarkan ibu jari nya untuk membuka klit sungmin menjilat mengecap inti sungmin. Penuh dengan nafsu dan kelembutan. Sungmin hanya fokus meremas rambut kyuhyun

"oh my goddness sweetheart, aahh ooo kyuh ahh'' sungmin terus mendesah hingga akhirnya dia mengelurkan cairan sari yang sangat ingin dinikmati kyuhyun.

"shit sayang benarkan yang kubilang cairan mu luar biasa" dengan begitu sungmin mulai pindah ke jok belakang diikuti kyuhyun yang telah selesai melepas pakaianannya.

"tantangan kedua"kata kyuhyun

"apa itu sayang"

"saling menghisap jari pasangan masing-masing''. Sungmin awalnya malu karnakyuhyun menghisap jarinya. Tetapi entah mengapa lama kelamaan dia mulai biasa dan malah semakin liar menghip jari telunjuk kyuhyun seolah dia sedang menghisap si junior yag dibwah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak fokus karena hisapan sungmin

"aah min kau ahli dalam bidang ini, kenapa aku baru tau? Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu memintanya''

" aahh min ahh oooww shiit stop, aku bisa keluar kalau begini'' sungmin menyeringai mesum dan malah mulai berani naik keatas pangkuan kyuhyun setelah lebih dulu meludahi junir kyuhyun dan mengurutnya sedikit agar mudah saat masuk ke vaginanya.

Setelah masuk sempurna sungmin mulai menaik turunkan badannya dibantu dengan tanggan kyuhyun

"oh kyuu its so fantastic yeaah aah yess kyuu"

"min ah ohh kau sangat nikmat oohh yyeeah min aahh'' kyuhyun makin bersemangat menaikkan tubuh sungmin hingga bunyi dua alat kelamin bergesekan itu terdengar erotis.

"oh kyu yeah yess" sungmin menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang. kyuhyun mulai menciumi lehernya meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang cukup banyak sampai kyuhyun mulai tergoda dengan payudara nya yang bergoyang akibat kegiatan panas mereka.

Keringat meluncur dengan deras dari badan meraka berdua, sungmin terengah dan berteriak ketika gerakkanya semakin cepat dan brutal. Melengkungkan punggungnya, dia berteriak nikmat seraya mencubit putingnya sendiri hingga akhirnya

"sayang oke faster aahhh aku sudah mau datang. Ahh kyuuu ppaliiwaa im come kyuaaahh

"min nadoo ahhh sungmin ahh yeaahh"

Kyuhyun dengan sangat luar biasa menyemburkan spermanya kedalam vagina sungmin. Terdiam cukup lama setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan mereka mulai menggunakan pakaian mereka kembali. Kyuhyun menaikkan zipper dress sungmin setelah mengecup dan memberikan satu tanda lagi.

"terima kasih atas buah persiknya" ucap nya genit. Sungmin tertawa seraya berbalik badan dan mencium penuh mulut kyuhyun.

"sama-sama master, terima kasih atas tawaran bermain nya. Saranghae" kata sungmin mengcup kilat bibir kyuhyun lagi

"nado sweety" senyum kyuhyun

Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya dan kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobil nya menuju mansion mereka setelah berpakaian rapi.

END

Haaii dut its back. Ada yang kangen? Pasti jawabanya gak ada. Oke aku punya sedikit waktu luang ditengah sibuknya buat laporan kuliah. Ini aku buat ff baru, semoga suka yaa. Mian juga belum bisa bikin ff yaoi ide aku belum ada. Dulu biasnya aku buat ff yaoi kyumin berdasarkan moment tapi skrg apa daya min lagi jadi soldier but tenang aku gak goyah kok ntr kalau ada ide yang hot langsung aku buat ke yaoi, okei? Jadi sabar mennti yaah.

Sekian curhatan gk penting, review boleh engga juga gak papa. See you soon on next ff. Bye~


End file.
